


Smut Prompt 11

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maintenance Worker Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases were: “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”“Bite me.” “If you insist.”





	Smut Prompt 11

Dean sat down his tool box and knocked on the door. This was a new tenant Dean hadn’t met before, just moved in. He’d gotten a message about the guy’s disposal being stopped up. He sighed. Probably some old guy who tried to shove something down in there that was meant for the garbage can instead.

He idly scratched his neck while he waited . When the door opened, his hand froze.

The most beautiful man Dean had ever seen stood there with a frown on his face that Dean absolutely did not find adorable.

“Yes? Are you the maintenance man?”

Dean shut his mouth, which had been hanging open. “Uh… yeah! Yeah, I am. You have a problem with your garbage disposal.”

The guy nodded. “Yes, I do. Come in.”

Dean grabbed his tool box and walked in.

“I’m Dean. Uh, Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

The guy nodded. “Pleased to meet you, Dean. I’m Cas. Castiel Novak.”

Dean rolled the name around on his tongue. ‘Castiel’

“Named after an angel?”

Cas looked surprised. “I was, although few people know that.”

_ You may be named after an angel but I bed you’re a devil in the sack _

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “My mom was into angels. Always said there was one looking out for me.

_ Never thought I’d actually meet him though _

Dean shook off the inappropriate thoughts. “I… I guess it’s in the kitchen.”

Cas smiled. ‘That is where the disposal is usually located, yes.”

_ Real smooth, Winchester, now he thinks you’re an idiot _

Dean walked to the kitchen, Cas trailing behind. He switched on the disposal and it made a loud whining noise. He switched it off and sat down on the floor in front of the cabinet. He opened the door and looked under the sink.

He hit the reset button, stood up and tried the switch again. It made the same noise.

“I tried to reset it already. As you can see, it didn’t work.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, well, I’ll take it apart and see what’s what.”

Cas nodded. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything, I’ll be working in the living room.”

Dean nodded and watched Cas walk away. He had a really nice ass.

It turned out that Cas’ disposal needed to be replaced. Dean walked out to where Cas was working on his computer and told him.

“I’ll get one later today. Will you be home in the morning? Say, nine?”

Cas nodded. “I work from home, so nine will be fine.”

Dean grinned. “Great! I’ll see you then.”

Dean thought about Cas the rest of the day. He was smiling when he knocked on Cas’ door the next morning.

The door opened and Cas took Dean’s breath away again.

“Good morning, Dean. Right on time.”

Dean replaced Cas’ disposal. He sighed when he was done. All he could hope for was another thing needing attention.

Cas thanked him and he left.

Three days later, Cas called.

“Dean, there seems to be a leak in my shower. It won’t stop dripping.”

Dean grinned. “I’ll be there in an hour, Cas.”

Dean was just as excited to see Cas again as he was before. He took his time fixing the leak, and spent some time talking with Cas after he was done.

Over the next couple of weeks, things just kept breaking in Cas’ apartment and Dean just kept fixing them, happy as a pig in slop to do them.

It meant he got to keep seeing Cas. He wondered what sexual orientation Cas was, obviously. He could only hope the guy was either gay or bi, but since he couldn’t tell for sure, he held back.

When Cas called about the latest break, Dean didn’t go to fix it until the last call of the day. That was, he could hang around a little, not have to run off to some other apartment.

He knocked on the door, and when Cas answered it, they both smiled. They’d gotten friendly over the weeks.

“Come in, Dean.”

“Thanks Cas. So, what broke this time?

He stood in the living room and sat down his tool box.

“Nothing is broken, Dean.”

“Okay, so why am I here, Cas?”

Cas looked a little nervous. “Can I be honest?”

Dean nodded. “Of course you can, Cas.”

“I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”  

Dean almost fainted. He took a deep breath.

“Wow, Cas, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Cas looked defeated. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I… I’ve obviously made a terrible mistake.”

Dean walked up  to him. “No! No, you don’t understand… I want that too.”

Cas looked at him, his blue eyes narrowed. “You do?’

“Hell yeah, Cas! I’ve felt like that since the first time I saw you.”

They kissed. Then they kissed again and then more. Neither of them had any idea how long they kissed, they were too busy kissing and thinking about what lush, full lips the other had.

Eventually, Cas broke away. He took Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Cas began to take Dean’s jacket off. Then his flannel. 

“You wear entirely too many layers.”

Dean grinned. “Bite me.”

“If you insist.”

Cas kissed him and bit Dean’s bottom lip hard enough to draw a little blood.

Dean’s eyes got dark. “Oh that’s how this is going to go, huh?”

Cas smiled and continued to take Dean’s clothes off. When the boxers were on the floor, Cas stood back and ran his eyes up and down Dean’s body.

He licked his lips. “Even better than I imagined.”

“Then get those clothes off.” Dean laid on the bed and watched.

When Cas pulled his own boxers down, Dean whistled.

“Look at those thighs! You a runner, Cas?”

Cas crawled on the bed. “I’ve been known to, Dean.”

Dean pushed him on his back and that was the last words either of them said for a very long time.

There were moans, of course, and groans, as Dean worked his mouth over every inch of Cas’ body. He kissed, he licked, he sucked marks and he mouthed everywhere. Cas was a puddle of goo before he asked for the lube.

When he sunk into Cas, they both groaned. Dean couldn’t believe how tight Cas was, how perfect he felt on Dean’s cock.

Cas couldn’t believe how big Dean was, how amazing it felt when it stretched Cas open to take it.

They pushed and pulled against one another, each thrust better than the one before. It built and built until they both just exploded.

Dean rolled off Cas, sweaty and short of breath. He laid there until he could talk and it looked like Cas could too.

:Jesus, Cas, that was the best sex I ever had!”

Cas smiled at him. “Same here. I guess this means we need to go on a date?”

Dean laughed. “I’d say so, but first, let me catch my breath. I want to go again.”

Cas kissed him. “Sounds good to me. So, maybe dinner later?”


End file.
